Big Bad World
by Dark-Minded Hetalian
Summary: Spin off Story 2 of my Hetalia: Abusers storyline
1. Chapter 1

"Alfie~" Annie said, rubbing her fiancé's belly. Alfred mumbled something and rolled over. "Alfred, breakfast is ready."

He opened his eyes and sat up slowly. "What'd you get me?"

"A McGriddle and a few pancakes," she smiled. He got up, yawning and waddling downstairs, not even noticing that she were naked. Annie rolled her eyes and followed him. He had gained so much weight over the past few months, she was constantly wondering when he wouldn't be able to walk anymore or when he would collapse of a heart attack. But she just kept spoiling him and spoiling him, letting him get fattened up with attention while she starved for his. When she got downstairs, she saw him in his chair, a cold beer already in his hand. He had the TV on and was watching infomercials. Annie always felt hurt that he would rather stare at advertisements than give her the tiniest bit of love.

She went to the kitchen and brought him his big breakfast, pinching his cheek before kissing it, and kneeling in front of him. He glanced down at her then took a big bite of his McGriddle. Annie licked the crumbs off his belly, trying to gain his attention. He just sighed. "What?"

She blushed, standing and sitting on his lap. "Well…I was thinking we could…you know?~" she giggled, winking.

Alfred tried to look passed her to see the TV, a bored expression on his face. "I'm going to Arthur's tonight," he said.

Annie pouted. "With who? I'm not driving you," she scoffed.

"Gilbert and Ludwig are giving Ivan and I a ride," he said bluntly. She blushed, if all of Alfred's friends would be there….

"I-Is Francis going?" she asked hopefully.

He narrowed his eyes, now giving her his full attention. "Yes, why?"

Annie shrugged. "I need to thank him for something," she said simply.

"He doesn't like it when people thank him for sex." She turned red.

"What?! I-I didn't s-sleep with him!" she laughed.

"Get off," he said. "And get me another beer." Annie sighed and got off, going to the kitchen. Of course she had slept with Francis… he actually cared. Well….at least a little….

More than Alfred ever would.

Alfred was gone for most of the night with Arthur and their friends, leaving Annie alone… again. He was always with his friends lately. It was like all she was was a cook and maid. They didn't even have sex anymore. She sat on her porch with a beer in her hands. She was focused on the stars. Where she had grown up, the stars were always visible in the night sky. Alfred and her used to sit under the stars in the big field behind her family's farm. He had told her that he loved her under those stars. He had asked her to marry him under those stars. They had made love for the first time under those stars. Now, they lived in a condo in the slums of Camden, New Jersey. Alfred barely went outside, and nowadays, she looked at the stars alone.

As she took a sip of beer, a familiar voice. "Beer isn't a very lady like drink, my love," he chuckled.

She looked up and smiled a bit, standing up. "Why, Hello, stranger," she said. "Long time no see~" She turned and went inside, opening the door for her guest.

Francis smirked and stared at Annie's ass. He followed her inside and closed the door. She turned, a flirty look on her face. He took her hand and waist from behind, pressing his chest against her back. "Alfred's staying at Ivan's tonight~ We'll be _all alone_~ we can do _anything_ you want~" he purred, kissing her neck.

She turned and took his hand. "Anything?" she asked.

He smiled lightly. He cupped his hand behind her head, leaning his head near her ear, taking in the smell of her and admiring her casual, dark attire. Her tight black tank top, outlining her thin pale frame and large breasts, and her close-fitting, knee-length leggings made her bottom look round. He smirked and kissed her ear.

Annie pulled back suddenly, a smug smile on her face, and pulled him by his hands to the living room couch, pushing him to sit down. He let out a little grunt, his legs open and his hands at his side. He looked up at her curiously, an eyebrow raised as she started slowly taking off the tank top that he had so been admiring. The absence of a bra bought a soft blush to his face, but he did not look away with a sheepish nervousness, as Alfred would have— Annie scolded herself in her mind. She didn't want to think of Alfred now, or guilt would overcome her. As opposed to a delicate stare, Francis was eyeing her with a look of hunger. She reached up, taking her black, waist-length hair out of the messy bun on her head. Meanwhile, Francis had taken to pulling impatiently at the waistband of her leggings with his index and middle fingers. He was still sitting back on the couch, his legs open and one arm resting on the top of the couch, comfortably.

She ran her fingers through her hair before hooking her thumbs onto the waist of her leggings and pulling them off slowly. Francis made a grunting noise, licking his lips as he stared, with his hungry gaze, at her black lace panties, nearly see-through. He started getting up but she pushed him down again, carefully kneeling in front of him. Annie's hands reached up to touch Francis' thighs, moving back and forth, tauntingly close to his clothed erection, but always pulling back before she could touch it. His face started flushing red, and his breathing became slow and heavy. She smirked, seeing that he was starting to get uncomfortable and anxious, and finally gave him what he wanted, her thin, dainty finger tracing down his zipper. He sucked in a breath a bit, and she started rubbing his crotch, pressing a bit to make sure he could feel it.

"A-Annie…" he mumbled, his eyes becoming heavy.

"Hm?~ Need something?~" she teased, removing her hand and instead kissing the hot bulge in his pants. He clenched his teeth together, growling. Annie decided to stop teasing him, as she herself couldn't wait. She dragged down the zipper of his slacks and pulled them down a bit, blushing. "Oh, Francis, where are your boxers?~"

"I wear briefs, if I don't have… plans~" he told her.

She bit her lip, getting up and kissing him. "Fuck me…" she begged. He smirked and pulled her onto the couch, laying her down and ripping off her panties. He put two fingers into her and she whimpered, holding the couch.

"Jesus, you're dripping wet…~" he breathed, fingering her and scissoring until he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out his fingers, and rubbed his cock with her juices before pushing in. She let out a pleased cry, and he a low growl. As he started thrusting, she started whining out, thoroughly enjoying herself. He went as hard and fast as he could, knowing that that was how she liked it. They both reached their end quickly, Francis leaning down and kissing her passionately.

Annie smiled and kissed back, her fingers in his hair. She told Francis that she loved him, and was about he was about to reply when—

"What the fuck?!" Alfred cried from the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"A-Alfred!" Annie gasped, hurrying to sit up.

"What the fuck, Annie?!" he screamed. She looked terrified and he loved it. She deserved to be hurt.

"Shut up, Alfred" Ivan mumbled, stumbling into the room and slinging an arm around Alfred's shoulders for support, a tall bottle of vodka in his hand. "It is not her fault that she is pretty. If you should be mad at anyone, it should be Francis."

As Alfred realized that Ivan was right, Francis stood up and put his jeans on. He took Annie's hand gently and stood her up. She blushed, feeling open and exposed. "Why should we be mad at anyone? Why not enjoy ourselves, with such a sexy woman in our presence?~"

Annie blushed darker and tried to pull away from Francis. "F-Francis, don't turn it into that—" she whimpered.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Would you rather let me get beaten? Come on, take this one for me~" he pleaded. She looked nervous and nodded.

Alfred frowned deeply for a moment then smirked. He grabbed her arm and started dragging her upstairs. She squealed a bit and hurried to keep up with him as Francis and Ivan followed, looking lustfully hungry. She cried out as Alfred threw her on the bed, taking off his shirt. "Who goes first?" he growled, throwing his shirt aside.

Ivan was already crawling on top of Annie, unzipping his pants as he tried to kiss her. She was trying to turn her head away so that his lips wouldn't touch hers. Her lips were reserved for Francis— with the occasional surprise kiss from Alfred.

/An hour later/

Exhausted and in pain, Annie sobbed lightly on the bed, curled up in a ball. Ivan had taken his turn, and had left her in an insane amount of pain, then Francis' relentless hips pounding into her's made her ache. She couldn't imagine how Alfred was going to be.

As she thought this, Alfred got onto the bed, the bed making an obnoxious creaking under his 700 pounds of belly and fat. She moved back a bit, nervous. He looked at her, his expression blank. He hadn't really looked at Annie's body in months, maybe years. She was so thin and fragile compared to him…

"Get on with it, Alfred!" Ivan snapped. Francis sat, dressed and uninterested in a corner, texting.

Alfred made Annie look at him, gently turning her head towards his. She looked angry? No, scared, he decided. "Please…" she breathed. "Don't do this, Alfred, you're better than this…"

Alfred started to hesitate. "G-Guys, she's had enough—"

"You don't have to listen to her, Alfred," Francis chuckled. "She's the woman. You're the man, you have power over her. You do what you want, and she does what you want."

Annie looked at him, taken aback. He shrugged at her, giving her a questioning face. Alfred gulped and started taking control again. taking off his sweatpants.

"Tell her what you want her to do. Command her and punish her if you don't get what you want," Ivan chimed in. Alfred felt very uncomfortable, but wasn't about to look like a wimp in front of his friends. He pulled himself out of his briefs and running his fingers through her hair.

She looked up at him, crying again. "Stop crying." She gapped a bit, crying harder. He frowned. "I-I said stop."

"Be stern, Alfred. Make her afraid. Don't be afraid to hurt her," Francis coached.

"Smack her in the face for not obeying you," Ivan agreed.

Alfred took a deep breath. "Stop," he ordered her more sternly. She bit her lip, trying to stop. She wanted him to be happy… "Now. Stop now, Annie." She broke again, but quickly caught herself and tried to breathe. "Annie! I said stop!" She quickly obeyed, looking terrified. He grabbed her hand and made her wrap her fingers around his cock. "Suck me off." She hesitated. "Now! We ain't got all day!" He pushed her head forward. "And stop being such a crybaby. Be sexy~"

She wanted to argue and say no, but one smug look from Francis told her to be sexy for her fiancé. She tugged at his cock, making him yelp a bit in surprise. She giggled and got up on all fours, leaning forward and licking his tip slowly. He grunted as she started sucking on the head, stimulating pleasure on his tip with her tongue, then she started taking him into her mouth, getting no farther than half-way. She hummed a bit, reaching back to touch herself as she bobbed her head back and forth. He watched with amazement, thrusting his hips unintentionally. She kept whimpering a bit, and he couldn't even think straight. She pulled back suddenly, gasping as she came a bit. He was nearing his edge.

"Lay down and open your legs." She obeyed, trying her hardest not to look nervous. He opened her legs wider and rubbed himself before pushing in. It was by far the best thing Annie had felt in a while. Out of the three men in the room, Alfred with the most gentle. He pushed all the way in before gently thrusting in and out. She gripped the bed, opening her mouth to say something but only getting out a whine. "Say it."

She threw her head back. "G-Go f-f-faster!~" she squealed, her voice cracking. He smirked and started thrusting as fast as he could, which wasn't fast but still pleasureful. She gasped as her sweet spot was hit over and over again, staring blankly at the ceiling. They came at the same time, and Alfred kissed her, telling her how much he loved her.

Annie wanted to say it back…. she just couldn't…


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred's eyes fluttered open to the sweet sound of Annie's voice, the delicious smell of bacon and eggs, and a warm hand on his tummy, rubbing in circles.

He yawned and groaned as his belly growled. "Is breakfast ready?" he asked groggily. He sat up.

"It is~ Are you hungry?~" Annie purred, running her fingers through his hair. He nodded in response and followed her with his eyes as she got up to get his breakfast off of the table. She was wearing a slightly baggy white shirt, and nothing else. Alfred looked down when he realized that the hand on his belly was still there, and realized that Francis and Ivan were still in the room. And this fact creeped him out. "Francis and I made you breakfast! I hope you like it!~"

She set a HUGE tray of food on his lap and his worries melted away like the cheese out of the omelets in front of him. "Oh sweet jesus…" he whimpered. He started eating, barely taking the time to savor the flavors. He hadn't even really looked at Annie's face and now saw the worry in her eyes, but he couldn't stop eating long enough to do anything about it.

"So, Alfred," Francis spoke up. "How would you like to switch beautiful ladies for a while?~"

Alfred swallowed heavily, surprised. "Give Annie to you in exchange for Alex?" he asked. Francis nodded. "I-I'm not just going to—"

"She's an _amazing_ cook~" he tempted.

Alfred hesitated. "H-How good?"

"So good that you'll be stuffing your face until your pants button pops~" he explained. "And you can do anything you want with her~"

Alfred licked his lips. "One month," he agreed.

"Done." Francis stood up. He grabbed Annie and kissed her deeply.

Annie thought she would be happy with this, but was really just disappointed, hurt that Alfred cared more about his food than her…

/That Night/

Annie at their booth waiting for Francis to come back with their drinks. The music was blasting all around her and it had been nearly ten minutes. Francis could tell that she was upset, so he had brought her to his favorite night club. She wasn't having much fun though…

Ivan sat next to her drinking heavily. "Come on, let's dance," he said, getting up.

Annie blushed. "N-No thank you," she said nervously. He glared at her. She stood up sheepishly and he grabbed her hand. Pitbull's _Fireball_ started blasting over the speaker and Ivan started grinding against her. He brushed her hair away from her neck and sucked on it roughly. "I-Ivan stop…"

"Enjoy it while it lasts, sweetheart, you'll be begging for affection soon enough," he chuckled. She was about to question his logic when she caught saw what he meant. A group of attractive women, all incredibly thin and sexy, were surrounding a man, grinding on him while he grabbed the asses of the two who couldn't get to him. He kept licking his lips, and as his eyes caught Annie's, he winked.

"F-Francis…?" she breathed. He already had his attention on a big-bottomed Latina woman who had just joined his group. She backed away from Ivan and grabbed her bag, going outside and lighting a cigarette.

/Two Hours Later/

Annie had run out of cigarettes hours ago… She was so much more depressed than she had been before. It was freezing but she refused to go inside. Francis came out with his arm around Ivan laughing like a lunatic. He had a bottle of beer in his hand, and could barely stand up straight. He let go of Ivan and stumbled over to Annie, who just glared at him. When he reached her, he put both hands on her shoulders in support. He chugged down the rest of the beer and threw the bottle aside. "Yoooou don't know what yoooou missed in there, sweetheart!~" he slurred, chuckling and kissing her. She pushed him.

"You _said_ you were getting us drinks!" she cried.

"Oh, he got drinks alright. Nearly one thousand dollars for him and his bitches," Ivan tsked, seeming the most sober of the two of them. She sighed.

"Fine. Francis, I'm going home," she whimpered, starting to walk away.

"Oh no no no no no," he laughed, hurrying to her and grabbing her arm. "Me and Ivan are going to take you home and fuck you so hard that your hips break~" He kissed her, rough and messy. She frowned deeply, pushing him again and trying to leave. "Are you really going back to that fatass? He doesn't even miss you! You'll walk in and he'll be stuffing his face!"

She hesitated and stopped, looking down at her feet. She knew he was right… "Whatever. Let's just go."

/Meanwhile, At Alfred's Apartment/

Alfred forced himself to stop eating, and it was a struggle. Francis had been right, Alex was an absolutely _astounding_ chef. She had been in the kitchen for hours, cooking and baking every kind of food he could imagine. He hadn't left a single dish untouched, and he was starting to regret it. His belly was too full, so full that it sat on his lap and drooped over his knees.

Alex was on the floor, sweeping up the crumbs. Somehow she had managed to clean the entire house. Alfred grunted, his stomach limiting his movement. He struggled to stand. "Woah, Woah, big fella…" Alex chuckled. She stood up and pulled him up. His shirt had come off a while ago, leaving him in his sweatpants. She figured that, now that he had eaten, he would want to have sex. She started taking off her shirt and saw his face flush red. "Are you ok?"

"I-I was just going to go to bed," he said quietly. She blushed and started pulling her shirt back on. "I-I mean!" She paused. "W-We can…i-if you want to…" He looked away sheepishly. She hesitated, then took of her shirt and kissed him.

"I will do what you please," she told him. "I will let you have me if it is what you wish to do…" She touched his arm gently, taking his hand.

He gulped and looked at their hands. Alex was fuller than Annie. Not fat by any means, but not underweight like his fiancée. Annie had become orthorexic shortly after meeting Francis for the first time. Before that, she had been thin but healthy. Now she was obsessed with dieting and being healthy for Francis…. for Francis. Not for Alfred…

As Alfred thought, Alex knelt down and started pulling off his pants. He looked down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. She blushed as she pushed him back down into his chair. They had sex right there in the kitchen. It wasn't as peaceful as when he had had sex with Annie the night before. Once Alfred got into it, he lifted her up and fucked her on the table. Then again on the counter. Then again against the refrigerator. Each time he enjoyed it more and more. He just wished he could feel that enjoyment with his Annie…


	4. UPDATE

NOT A CHAPTER: UPDATE

Hey guys, Merry Christmas! I just want to apologize for not uploading any new chapters, I have been super busy at school and the holiday season isn't helping much. I also noticed that there aren't any comments, and encourage that to change. Please please PLEASE leave a comment on any chapter to let me know what you think! Do you like it? No? What do you think will happen next? Are you sucked into the story or is it boring? Thank you to everyone who has read so far and I will upload a new chapter ASAP!


	5. Chapter 4 (FlashBack 1)

/Eleven Years Ago/

Annie sat on her porch in the beating, sweltering sun on her family's ranch in Texas, watch her chickens fighting over their food. She was trying to ignore the screaming and arguing inside the house, tried to drown out the sound of her father beating and scolding her mother with the clucking of chickens and the groaning of cows.

"All I'm sayin', Joe, is that Annabelle deserves to go to school!" her mother tried there was a muffled noise.

"An' oll ahm sayin', Betsy, 'sthat mah li'l gurl don' need no schoolin' Nobod' don' need no schoolin' when ther's work ta do!" her father hissed back at her mother.

"Joe, please! She can't stay on the ranch her whole life!" Betsy tried. There was the sound of his hand hitting her mother's face and a sob.

Annie sighed deeply and stood up as a beaten up pick up truck drove into the driveway. She brushed the dirt off of her little pink dress. "Daddy! Th' new farm hand's here!" she called into the house.

Her father, a tall, slightly round man, came out of the house a few moments later, just as a lean, muscular middle aged man stepped out of his truck, followed by a plump little boy with sandy blonde hair and a cowboy hat and boots.

"Howdy, ya' mus' be Mr. Brown," the tall new farmhand said, holding out his hand.

Her father shook his hand. "You mus' be Travis. Call mah Joe. An' this mus' be Alfred?" he fixed the little boy's cowboy hat on his head.

"Ye'sir. Say hello, Alf," the boy's father said. Alfred had his eyes on the little girl in the pink dress and little black braids.

"H-Howdy Mr. Joe," he mumbled.

Joe chuckled. "A shy 'un, huh?" he teased him. Annie walked over to her father and hugged his legs. "This 's mah li'l gurl, Ann'belle." Annie did a little curtsy. "Tell Mr. Travis how ol' y'are, Darlin'."

"S-Six," she said, trying to be more outspoken than the shy little boy.

Travis smiled. "Jus' a year young'r tha' Alf," he told her, taking the cowboy hat off Alfred's head and putting it on his own, ruffling his son's hair. She giggled a bit seeing how messy his hair was.

"How's 'bout you show Alfred were he's gonn' be sleepin' an' let Daddy an' Mr. Travis talk bis'ness," Joe told Annie. She nodded and motioned for Alfred to follow her. Travis nudged his son along and Annie grabbed his hand, bringing him to the door, pushing the screen door open and bringing him upstairs.

She paused when she heard her mother's muffled sobs. Alfred's first instinct was concern. " 's-'s she 'kay" he asked.

Annie looked at him. "Stay here, tell me if mah Daddy's comin'," she whispered to him, hurrying to her parent's room. "M-Mama?" She went inside.

Alfred stood by the door, anxious. He jumped hearing footsteps coming upstairs. He knocked on the door. "M-Miss Ann'belle," he hissed. The footsteps stopped and he looked up in time to see Joe open the door. He backed away and cowered a bit.

"Annie, I tol' y'all ta show Alfred wher' he's sleepin'," he growled.

Annie hopped down from the bed. "Yes, Daddy," she said quietly, hurrying under his arm and out the door. She looked at Alfred, her eyes brimming with tears and motioned for him to follow her. As he walked down the hall, he looked behind him to see the door close behind Joe.

/Four years later/

"She don' know how'a ca'ch a frog," one of Alfred's friends, a skinny, dark skinned boy, laughed. "She's a gurl!"

"She can do a lot for a girl, I'll tell ya!" Alfred argued. He looked at Annie, who wasn't listening to the boys arguing. "Ya'll can catch a frog, can'tcha Annie?"

"Hm?" she said, looking up. She was trying not to cry. Alfred was so oblivious to everything going on. "Alfie, com'on, we gotta go help out on the ranch."

"Nuh-uh, mah Daddy sai' he won' need us 'til afternoon," Alfred smiled. "We got plen'y a time ta play!" Annie started crying and he frowned, hurrying over to her. "Wus' wrong?"

"A-Alfred, yur Daddy ran 'way, with mah Mama…" she whispered. He looked shocked.

"W-What?" he breathed. He started running towards the ranch, and Annie followed. When they got there, sure enough his father's pickup truck was gone, and Betsy wasn't in the garden per usual. "W-What the hell?!"

"Watch yur mouth boy!" Joe scolded, stomping down the stairs. "Annie go insid'n start makin' dinner, I gotta bring Alfred to the orphanage…" Alfred looked horrified.

"N-No sir, please! Ah ca'take ov'r whatever work mah Daddy did, plus mah own! And yah don' hav' tah pay me or nothin' " Alfred tried.

"Daddy please let 'im stay!" Annie pleaded. Joe glared at the fat little boy.

"Fine. But you's both gon' have to do twice as much work." He went inside and slammed the door. Alfred started sobbing, sitting on the porch steps.

"Why don' nobody want me…?" he whimpered. "Mah Mama left me with Daddy when I was a baby, an' now my Daddy lef' me…and yur Daddy don' want me neither…"

She sat next to him and held his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I want'cha…" she tried. He looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise," she said. "Cross mah heart, hope ta dah."


End file.
